Miserable at Best
by lizzle333
Summary: Antonio would be miserable at best without Lovino, and that's what it seems like three weeks after their break up. However, will a turn of events change that? Based off of the song Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade.


**This is based off of the song Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade but it has a happy ending because happy endings are fun! Especially with this pairing. Speaking of which, is my favorite and a lot of my one-shots to come are going to be about them. Anyways, to the story! Hope you enjoy!**

I guzzled the first of what is going to be many drinks. It's been what, three weeks since then. I cry thinking about it. The day Lovino broke up with me. my sweet, adorable Lovi told me how much he actually hated me. I can't sleep now. Nothing can rid me of this pain in my heart. I still love him with all my heart, but he doesn't love me back. Its useless. He must really hate me, but I still want him.

"Antonio you can't keep doing this every night." Gilbert said as he slid me a beer.

"It makes it all go away." I mumbled.

I took a drink and then buried my head in my arms. I must loook like a wreck, but who cares. I heard the door open and close.

"Welcom-" Gilbert began to say.

I looked up to see why he had stopped talking only to find Lovino. I stared at him. I could finally talk to him! I opened my mouth, but no words came out I tried again and still nothing. Damn! This was going to be the first time in weeks that I can talk to him and now I can't say anything. Lovino had obviously had enough and turned. He leaned against a wall and watched as the clubbers danced.

Gilbert patted my back and said "I know its hard Antonio, but stay strong."

I nodded and took another slug of my beer. The night continued like this, like most nights but this time I was watching Lovino. He was right there, and yet I can't do anything. I want to tell him that it was all a misunderstanding. That I wasn't cheating on him, but I can't and now I will never set things straight. His eyes shined so bright before he saw me with Bella. She tried to get me to cheat on him with her, but I refused. Apparently he didn't hear that part and now he hates me. Bella already apologized, but I will never get Lovino back now.

I stole another glance at Lovino, but something caught my eye. There was Francis staring him down n his creepy perverted way. That bastard, its been several years that we've been in war over Lovino. I guess now I have no chance of winning. I watched as he gathered up the nerve to walk across the room and ask Lovino to dance. At first Lovino's face twisted up like he was going to say no, but then it soften and he nodded his head. The two made there way to the dance floor as a slow song came on. I turned back to my drink and stared it down, holding back tears.

Every night this haunts me. The thought of Francis taking Lovino away. I want to grab Lovino and tell him everything, but it feels like he's a thousand miles away.

I got up to go to the bathroom. I could here the music ending and a more upbeat tune come on. I hope Lovino isn't dancing with Francis anymore. I walked out once I was done. I looked at the ground.

Suddenly, I ran into something and fell on my butt.

"Jesus Christ watch where you are fucking going." someone said.

I looked up to find myself face to face with Lovino. I must say something now!

"Lovino!" I chocked out.

"I don't want to hear it bastard." he replied.

He turned to leave but I scrambled to my feet and grabbed his hand.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Francis ask.

I looked at Lovino, telling him to not tell Francis. Lovino got the look and said "Nothing."

Francis walked away to the dance floor.

"What do you want?" Lovino hissed.

"I want to tell you it was all a big misunderstanding. I wasn't cheating on you. I want the lips that made me fly back. I want you back Lovino. I love you. I know you may still hate me after today. I may be able to live without you, but I'll be miserable at best." I said.

Lovino just looked at me. He hates me, but at least I told him how I feel.

"You bastard!" Lovino cried as he wrapped his arms around me forcefully.

I was a little surprised but I quickly pulled him into a close hug.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me! I've been a wreck without you." he sobbed into my shirt.

I stroked his hair.

"Lovino I love you and I always will." I said.

"Me too. But for you." he replied.

He pulled away but quickly leaned toward my face. I bent down and our lips slightly touched. I felt like I was flying. I really am nothing without him.


End file.
